


Time changed, we're different.

by ghostlyghouls



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? bc of 1 thing ko thinks, ALSO. this is supposed 2 take part after sdr2 when they r all alive again n staying on the island, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oh almost forgot, also ko n chiaki friendship n chiaki likes peko, also mikan n akane have crushes on each other but not tagging bc its not main !, but idc abt canon so usami n chiaki r here., eee also komaeda n mikan friendship !!! as 2 b expected w any of my content tho, hhh idk what 2 rate this bc. its fine but like. komaeda stuff u kno ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyghouls/pseuds/ghostlyghouls
Summary: Usami said it was the mandatory day off from the scavenger hunt she put everyone on. Yesterday while Komaeda, Chiaki, Mikan, and Hajime was put on Nezumi Castle duty to collect some white flowers for one Good Ship Usami, Hajime had asked if Komaeda wanted to hang out tomorrow on their shared day off and he had said yes. Currently, Komaeda was slightly freaking out.





	Time changed, we're different.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always write fics @5am with no sleep,,,
> 
> firstly, the title's lyrics are from the song 'lover is a day' by cuco !
> 
> secondly, this is probs ooc, n bad writing bc i don't write enough to actually start actually improving ! also, i've never written komaeda n only written hajime once before and also havent played sdr2 in ages so i may have forgotten certain things !! hhh anyway !!! i hope this is actually alright !
> 
> oh also ! used some lines from the island mode so if they seem familiar thats why !!!

Usami said it was the mandatory day off from the scavenger hunt she put everyone on. Yesterday while Komaeda, Chiaki, Mikan, and Hajime was put on Nezumi Castle duty to collect some white flowers for one Good Ship Usami, Hajime had asked if Komaeda wanted to hang out tomorrow on their shared day off and he had said yes. Currently, Komaeda was slightly freaking out.

Of course he wanted to hang out with him, Hajime was one of the friends on this island he was closest to, he was just nervous to be alone with his crush. Maybe he was just over thinking things but thinking back to that evening at the castle when Hajime asked him yesterday, he was being a bit off.

 

_Fidgeting. That was the first thing that Komaeda noticed when Hajime shuffled closer to him. Turning to face him as he was gently picking a white flower out of the ground he saw Hajime looking down at his dusty trousers and picking at the frays, his expression a little annoyed yet somehow also confused. The ‘Classic Hajime Face’ according to Chiaki._

 

_“Hey, how many flowers have we got now?” He asked, gently nudging Komaeda’s arm with his elbow. One hand still picking at the frays at the bottom of his trousers, the other holding about six white flowers._

_Looking at his own hands now and quickly counting the flowers, he answered him._

 

_“Twelve. So the two of us make Eighteen so far… How many do Chiaki and Mikan have?”_

 

_“Uh them together have Fourteen when I went to check on their side about five minutes ago, so…” The hand playing with his trouser’s frays moves to his chin as he does the maths. “We’ve got… Thirty! Oh sweet, guess we’re done here for today huh?”_

 

_Hajime grinned and stood up, offering Komaeda his hand. He didn’t take it, but Hajime didn’t seem to mind. Standing up, he swiped the dust off his jeans and collected the white flowers he had picked up from the ground._

 

_“We should make our way to those two and tell them we’ve got all the flowers so we’re done for today.”_

_“Yeah… Hey, Komaeda… Uh it’s pretty late already today so, uh, tomorrow… You wanna hang out?”_

 

 _Usually it wouldn’t be weird for friends to ask each other to hang out, especially with Hajime… He’s not usually awkward. Well,_ that _awkward at least. Hajime is surprisingly a pretty awkward guy sometimes._

_Either way, why was Komaeda’s cheeks suddenly so warm and his heart feeling like it’s about to burst out his chest when he looks at Hajime mumbling his words and kicking the ground as they’re walking. Is it… weird for friends to hang out? No. It’s not. So… Was it because… it’s him? Perhaps it’s because he’s creepy, like Kazuichi and Hiyoko have said many times._

 

_Ah… He’s probably just being nice to me. He most likely doesn’t actually want to hang out, especially alone with a weirdo like myself._

 

_Hajime clearly noticed Komaeda deep in thought, as he stopped him and asked if he was alright. Concern clearly written on his face, but thats just the person Hajime is, caring._

 

_“Ah… yes, sorry, I’m okay. Um! Yes, if you want to hang out tomorrow… I’d love to.”_

 

_“Cool…” They continue walking until they reach the part of the castle Mikan and Chiaki were searching. Hajime made their presence known with a simple ‘yo’ and walked over to the girls._

 

_“We’ve finally got thirty flowers now so we’re free for today! God I wanna take a nap…” Hajime started complaining as he stretched his back. “Who thought flowers would be so annoying to find?”_

 

_“Ugh… Yeah.” Chiaki mumbled as she started to dust off her tights and skirt, while still sitting on the floor. Mikan had already stood up when she heard the two boys enter. Dust and dirt still on her apron and bandaged knees, having not bothered to wipe it off._

 

_“Ah! What’s the time then?” Mikan squeaked when she saw the sun low in the sky, filling the castle with an orange light._

 

_Chiaki took out her GameGirl and turned it on._

 

_“Hm… Ah, I don’t know, sorry Mikan.” Komaeda said, holding his hands up a little in an ‘I surrender’ pose._

 

_“Six twenty-five.” Chiaki suddenly said, now turning off her GameGirl and putting it away. Hajime looked a little confused._

 

_“How’d you know? You don’t have a watch with you right?”_

 

_Chiaki squinted at him, looking at him like he was asking her something obvious, and waved her GameGirl around._

 

_“Uh, this thing tells the time too, dummy.” She grinned at Hajime and looped her arm around his and poking his side and then sticking her tongue out at him when he huffed and crossed his arms, effectively squishing her arm in the process._

 

_Mikan jumps to her toes, almost dropping the flowers she was keeping in her apron pockets. Looking worried and clenching her fists slightly. Some of her hair got caught in one fist and she flinched a bit when she pulled on it accidentally._

 

_“Oh! I forgot! Ah…” She trailed off, looking even more worried by the second. Chiaki and Hajime turned back to her, concerned._

 

_“What’s wrong, Mikan?” Chiaki tilted her head to the side questioningly._

 

_Mikan looked like she might start crying, but was holding it back. Lightly jumping from foot to foot, she spoke up again._

 

_“Oh, I forgot I promised Mahiru I’d help her set the table for dinner tonight! I got so consumed by finding the flowers, I! Ah!”_

 

_“Oh, it’s fine Mikan, I’m sure Mahiru doesn’t mind, plus she’d understand. We can make our way there now if you wanna? Me, Chiaki, and Komaeda can drop off the flowers if want?”_

 

_Hajime reassures her with a smile, while Chiaki offers to walk her there. Mikan is noticeably calmer now and nods and thanks them both, but declines Chiaki’s offer and mentions the flowers they have to bring back._

 

_“I could take your flowers while you two go, it’s okay Mikan!” Komaeda smiles at her reassuringly._

 

_It takes a few minutes for Mikan to agree and the four of them leave Nezumi Castle and part ways at Jabberwock’s center island. Chiaki takes Mikan’s hand and guides her back to the cottages, reassuring her that Mahiru wont be angry at her. Before they fully part ways, Chiaki and Hajime do their usual friendly gesture of lightly kicking each others feet and sticking their tongues out at each other. Mikan looks mildly concerned even though she’s used to their way of showing affection to each other._

 

_As Komaeda starts to head towards Jabberwock Park, where everyone decided they’d build the things Usami asked them to make, to drop off the White Flowers Hajime jogs up to him and bumps shoulders with him._

 

_“Hey, you can’t just leave me.”_

 

_“Huh?”_

 

_Hajime waves the flowers in his hand at him and sighs._

 

_“You need these too. Also, I was gonna go with you to drop them off.” Hajime looks a little irritated but… upset? Did he do something wrong?_

 

_“Ah yes, I completely forgot those…” Komaeda laughed a little. “We would have gotten into trouble if we didn’t bring back the right amount. Oh, but you didn’t have to walk with me, Hajime. You could’ve gone with Chiaki and Mikan and got ready for dinner, I hear Teruteru’s making Jabba Hot Pot.”_

 

_“Yeah, but…” He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Whatever, let’s put the flowers away first.”_

 

_They reach the pile of equipment and a half built Good Ship Usami and put the flowers away for the next time they work on it and make their way back to the cottages for dinner._

 

_After dinner everyone slowly makes their way out of the hotel’s restaurant. Downstairs in the hotel lobby Chiaki’s there with Peko, teaching her how to play whatever game she was currently playing. Peko looked very interested but confused as she pushed the buttons with Chiaki leaning on her shoulder and smiling, telling her what that attack does._

 

_Outside Gundham, Fuyuhiko, and Byakuya are walking back to the cottages having a heated discussion about what animal they think is the best. Komaeda thinks Gundham’s winning in the argument but isn’t quite sure. Fuyuhiko just seems to be waving his arms around and whining while Byakuya seems deep in thought about what he might have just said._

 

_As he walks past the pool, he sees Akane and Mikan sitting on the chairs on the other side talking together. Mikan’s blushing and giggling while Akane is making huge gestures and talking excitedly. Everytime their knees knock against each other they both blush even more._

 

_Komaeda made his way to the wooden pathway where the cottages are lined up, separated by gender. As he turns he hears Hajime’s voice call to him and as he turns he sees him wave and grin as he walks up to him._

 

_“Hey! Tomorrow’s everyone’s day off, yeah? Thank god,” He places his hands on his back as he stretches. “Searching for flowers all day is surprisingly exhausting… Hey, if you’re not tired tomorrow you wanna hang out still?”_

 

_They’re standing outside Komaeda’s cottage now, even though Hajime’s is first to walk past._

_“Sure, I’d love to hang out with you if you want to!” Hajime smiles back at him, blushing, and Komaeda can feel his stomach twisting around like a washing machine._

 

_“Cool. Anyway, goodnight, Komaeda!” Hajime waves at him and goes back to his cottage, leaving Komaeda to go into his own and sit down on his bed and start to question if Hajime had just asked him on a date or not._

 

_Of course he didn’t. While it was well known by everyone here that Hajime is bi, he wouldn’t ever actually return his feelings, right? That’s not possible. Komaeda was just a creep that everyone here just put up with, Hajime couldn’t like him back. He can’t even stand him. Clearly._

 

_He tries to think of ways to not hang out with Hajime tomorrow without out right lying to him. He shouldn’t have to put up trash like himself just because he’s too kind to say anything._

_He could easily just do_ something  _to himself that will make him not be able to go, therefore Hajime won’t have to suffer…_

 

_Komaeda shakes his head and lies down on his bed and sighs. No, he shouldn’t do that not only will it make everyone unnecessarily worry like Usami said they would, but he’s been trying his best to stop thinking like that. It’s hard, since sometimes it’s a natural response to things._

_Unable to think of anything to stop Hajime from suffering with him for a day without hurting himself, Komaeda just tries to sleep._

 

 

Which is how he’s ended up lying on his cottage floor, staring at the ceiling, still trying to save Hajime from a terrible day. He’s still got some time, knowing Hajime, they’re probably going to hang out in the afternoon since he’s not a morning person. 

Rolling over to lie on his stomach, head propped up by his chin, Komaeda sighs. Deciding that he may need to eat first so he can think better, he gets up and heads to the restaurant.

When Komaeda walks in he sees the usual faces there, Teruteru, who’s making breakfast as per usual. Peko, Fuyuhiko, Mikan, Mahiru, Nekomaru, Byakuya, and Ibuki. The rest of them are mostly likely still sleeping, since they’re not morning people and they don’t have a killing game to worry about anymore so there’s no need for everyone to meet up every morning anymore. Although Gundham may just be tending to his Dark Devas of Destruction before coming to eat. 

They eat and chatter, and slowly some people start entering and getting breakfast and some start leaving. Once Komaeda finished eating, he and Mikan go to the Pharmacy upon her request for him to help her with the stock. 

“…And, that’s… Um, hm… Komaeda?” Komaeda looks up at Mikan from where he was sitting on the Pharmacy’s cold white floor, placing the bottle of anesthetics they were counting down. She looked at him concerned and sat down by him placing the paper and pen she had on her lap.

“Are, uh…” She paused and scrunched up her apron in her hands and spoke up again. “Are you okay, Komaeda? Usually you’re not, um, as quiet as now?” Mikan asked, her voice getting slightly higher as the sentence went on.

“Ah, no no, it’s fine Mikan,” Komaeda turns and smiles at her, eyes closed.

She fidgets, clearly unsatisfied with his answer and takes a minute to decide if she should push him a little to see if he’d tell her. She picks up the bottle of  anesthetics he had put down and looks at it, thumb smoothing out the label that looked like someone had started to peal off and frowns. 

“If… If you want to talk about anything, you… You can always come to me, Komaeda! I… I may not know exactly how you feel but…! I… I may be able to help!” She exclaims, putting her hand on his and looking at him, smiling but as per usual there’s a little worry and fear in her eyes and her eyebrows are knitted together. 

He smiles at her.

“Thank you Mikan, but… I’m fine, really, just…” He trails off, not really knowing how he wanted to finish his sentence, and fiddles with his jacket’s strings. 

Mikan seems to understand and doesn’t push him any further, and they sit there for a few minutes in silence before Komaeda picks up the anesthetic bottle he had started to peal the label of unconsciously. The two of them continue counting stock until it’s done.

They hang out a little more after that, at Chandler Beach, and eating at the diner. They’re making meaningless conversation but it’s fun, and they’re both smiling and laughing. They overhear Akane demanding a match with Nekomaru outside the diner. This was their usual sparring area after all.

Mikan quietly laughs and covers her mouth with her hand. Komaeda turns his attention from outside to her, and raises his eyebrow.

“Oh, Mikan, I’ve been meaning to ask… Of course, if it’s okay with you. How is it going with Aka-”

“Ah! What- Uh, what did Chiaki tell you!”

Komeada holds in a small laugh and smiles at her as her face turns red, reaching for his drink. His eyes move over to look out the window again where Akane and Nekomaru are sparring again. 

“She didn’t tell me anything, actually, you did.” Mikan looked confused as he continues. “You, having not slept for a whole day because you was busy counting stock by yourself, told me while I was trying to convince you to sleep, when you saw Akane walk by and started to tell me how great she was.” 

Mikan made a high-pitched noise as her face somehow got even redder, and buried her face into her arms as Komaeda smiled at her, trying to hold in laugh by covering his mouth with his hand slightly. 

“W-well! What about you and Hajime? …Chiaki told me he asked you out yesterday…” She smiles at him as she trails off and Komaeda’s eyes widen.

“Ah… What?”

Komaeda doesn’t think he heard her right. Hajime… asked him out? No, he already ruled that possibility out, how could Hajime ever return his feelings? If he ever did, he clearly had poor taste. Well, poor taste in men at least, since he liked Chiaki at one point.

Mikan jumped a little and looked at him like he’d said something odd, which is a look he gets a lot from a few people, but hardly ever from Mikan. She played with the straw in her cup and looked like she wanted to say something but wasn’t.

When she was about to start saying something suddenly Akane and Nekomaru bust through the diner doors.

“Phew! I’m beat!” Akane almost yelled as she entered the diner. “Coach you really put me through a rough workout today! Hey let’s do it again after we eat, I’m starvin’!”

“Ha! Well, let’s eat then discuss that!”

Nekomaru noticed Mikan and Komaeda and waved, while Akane went straight to the food and grabbed a bunch of things on a plate and went and sat next to Mikan and flung one arm around her shoulders while the other shoved food into her mouth. Nekomaru followed suit and grabbed some food and sat down next to Komaeda.

“Akane!” Mikan yelped, turning and grabbing her arm that was around her shoulders.

“Huh?” Akane looked at her confused and Mikan looked like she might combust on the spot.

“Your arm! It’s bleeding! We- We need to clean it and patch it up! Here, I-“

“Pshhh, its fine, Mikan, lemme eat and then you can like, do what you do, but don’t be worryin’ about me!” Her grin was spread across her whole face, and she placed her hand over Mikan’s and made a peace sign at her with the other then continued eating. Komaeda was surprised she actually said Mikan’s name and not forget like with everyone else’s but then remembered last night when she was blushing and knocking knees with her and figured she’d definitely remember her name by now.

After Akane ate and Mikan finally got her way and cleaned the wound and patched it up after sitting there looking like she might die that second if she didn’t fix her up, it was almost noon so Komaeda parted ways with them and slowly made his way back to the cottages.

Hajime was probably up by now and having breakfast. That means no going near the hotel, he can’t have Hajime see him anymore than he actually wants too. But… Mikan did say he asked him out. Clearly, she was mistaken. No way would Hajime like _him_ of all people. Komaeda, the weirdo who nobody actually wants to be around.

He was too deep in thought and wandering aimlessly by the cottages that he bumped into someone.

Chiaki.

Ah! Chiaki! Mikan said that Chiaki told her Hajime asked him out and she and Hajime are really close, so, maybe…

“Ah, sorry Komaeda.” She tilted her head and looked at him with confusion. “You okay? You don’t normally space out and walk into people.” Eyes narrowing as she looked up at him.

He sighed. No matter what he says she’s not going to take it until he tells her.

Chiaki smiled. “Come on, dummy.” She took his hand and led him to her cottage. Inside, she dropped onto the bed and so did Komaeda. It was kind of routine now, one of them don’t feel good and they go into their rooms and lie down and maybe talk about it maybe just play games.

 “So…” Chiaki gently pulls at some of his hair to get his attention and he huffs.

Chiaki smiles and pulls him into a hug, one hand rubbing his back soothingly.

“I saw Mikan earlier and she told me what’s up, and before you get confused and say you never actually told her what’s bothering you, remember she’s pretty smart even though she’s scared to voice things sometimes. So, it’s Hajime, huh?”

Komaeda feels a slight shake in Chiaki’s body and looks up at her annoyed.

“Stop laughing.”

“Sorry! I really am but god, for someone who’s pretty smart you’re actually quite dumb, huh?”

Komaeda picks up one of her pillows and chucks it at her face. Now fully laughing, Chiaki chucks the pillow back at him. He keeps the pillow on his lap and rests his elbows on it.

“I get that you may not believe this right now, but I wanna tell you anyway, Hajime _likes_ you. He’s a dumbass, yeah, and completely disregarded my thoughts on asking you out clearly and is stubborn, but he really does care about you, Komaeda…” She smiles at him and places a hand on his shoulder. “You’re also allowed to like him back, y’know? That’s allowed. It’s really okay.”

Chiaki wipes a tear that Komaeda didn’t notice had fallen, and moves closer to hug him. Hugging him, she then pulls him down to lying down again and they stay there hugging for a few minutes, Chiaki calling him a dumbass and Komaeda calling her a smartass and laughing.

“It’s noon, please Komaeda, go and enjoy yourself. For once just have fun, we’re not teenagers anymore but maybe try acting like one for once in your life.” She looks at him reassuringly then breaks into a big grin, the way she always does when she’s about to joke or absolutely destroy someone in a video game.

“Go be really gay for once in your lifetime, jeez!” She laughs and gently nudges him off her bed with her feet.

“Ah! Hah, alright, alright! I’ll go, but one question first,” he gets up off the floor and turns to face her, grinning. “How was teaching Peko how to play video games last night?”

Chiaki’s face went red and she stumbled on her words before she threw a pillow at him. Komaeda put his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ pose and smiled. Slowly backing out the room.

“You- Ugh! You know I’m-…” Chiaki proceeds to yell something unintelligible while pushing a cushion to her face and falling onto her back and with that, Komaeda leaves.

He steps outside her cottage, closing the door and realises that he didn’t even properly make plans with Hajime. Hajime had just asked to hang out, no time or place or anything. He didn’t know if he should go look for him or not.

Oh… Maybe it’s because he really didn’t want to be around him that he never specified anything. Who could blame him though, hanging out with trash like himself? Nope! Who would want to do that? Why would you even want to do that?

Hajime was just being polite, of course he didn’t want to hang out. Especially alone.

Lost in thought, Komaeda didn’t realise that he was still just standing outside Chiaki’s cottage, looking down at his shoes with a hand on his chin. While Komaeda’s thoughts were spiralling down down down, he didn’t notice Hajime standing at the split pathways for the cottages.

“Uh… Komaeda?” Hajime cleared his throat and slowly walked towards him.

“Oh! Hajime…” He smiled, “What a nice surprise!”

Hajime looked a little freaked out. Crap, he must think he’s a creep! He was just standing outside Chiaki’s cottage staring at his shoes.

“You okay? Are, um, are you still up for today or did you need to rest because that’s fine you know. You don’t have to push yourself.” He reached out to give him a reassuring shoulder pat but Komaeda instinctively moved back.

“Ah, no worries here Hajime!” He smiled and waved a hand. “But wow thanks for being so considerate! Ah, but, were did you want to go today?”

Hajime wasn’t convinced, but let it slide for now at least, and admitted that he hadn’t actually thought that far ahead. A slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Well… You wanna go to the, uh, Amusement park?”

“Hm… Yeah seems fun, but we’d still have to be careful. Who knows what kind of bad luck my talent might bring us.” He looks at his hand in disgust. He could think of many terrible things that could happen, and just as he was about to voice some, Hajime spoke.

“Ah yeah, then uh, let’s not?” Hajime put his hand to his chin, looking down, deep in thought. “Oh we could go to the park? Not many incidents can happen there?”

“Hm, I don’t know, since you’re with me, who knows! But sure let’s go.”

They make small talk on their way there, which turns to talk about everything and nothing. Joking around, elbows knocking and blushing cheeks.

They reach the park on the centre island and come to a pause.

“This looks like a great spot for napping, actually.” Hajime commented, pointing over at the trees.

“You’re right… Look, there’s some shade right under that tree over there.” Komaeda motioned to one tree in particular that had a good amount of shade under it. The two boys walked over there and sat down, knees just barely touching. “While we’re at it, let’s stare into space for a while. You might have the bad luck of a coconut falling on you… but I guess that’s no big deal.”

“Huh, oh are we actually gonna nap?”

“Hm? Isn’t that what you just suggested? ...It feels like time has been passing by much slower since we came to this island.” Komaeda stated, shuffling off his coat and smoothing it out on the tree for them both to lean on. “I wish this relaxing feel would last forever…” He continued quietly, staring off into the sky.

Hajime leans back on the coat, arms crossed over his head and sighs.

“Yeah. That’d be great.”  He smiles at Komaeda, and closes his eyes.

For some reason, he’s starting to feel nervous. After all, this is his first time sitting with someone at the park and talking to them. He looks away from Hajime and looks at this hands in this lap, one made from flesh, one made from metal. He decides to follow suit and close his eyes and relax.

The two of them sit there just enjoying each other’s company and relaxing for a while, when Komaeda feels a warm finger shake as it loops around one of his own fingers. Komaeda jolts in surprise and almost retracts his hand but stops.

Hajime, staring off to the sea, blushing and eyebrows knitted slowly starts to loop another finger with his own, until their hands are intertwined. He smiled when Komaeda pulled their hands a little closer. They sat there for hours, smiling, blushing, talking, and laughing until the evening sun was shining on them.

**Author's Note:**

> eee i had more i planned 2 write but,, i still hadnt slept n this is the longest thing i have written so far i think ? plus it'd b more sad internalized homophobia but then nice ending  
> anyway i hope u enjoyed this !!!! ik the endings a little quick, i suck at endings


End file.
